


Greener Grass

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Bird Must Learn To Fly [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Lawrence enjoyed spoiling Adam maybe a bit too much.





	Greener Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, another Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt. This week’s prompt is **Dictionary Prompt**. The random word I chose was **Serotinal** which means _pertaining to or occurring in late summer._ I’m kind of excited to be writing again! I hope you guys enjoy!

Reds, oranges, purples and pinks lit up the sky, a few stray leaves blew at their feet. Adam’s head leaned on Lawrence’s shoulder, an arm around his own, as they walked the Coney Island boardwalk in a companionable silence. The moment was shrouded in comfort, in a thin layer of roses and love. Twisting his fingers around the blue stuffed bear in his hands, Adam sighed contentedly.

It was odd to think that, just last year, the pair of them had been in the hospital. Adam’s shoulder never healed quite right, and he wasn’t looking forward to winter again. The cold weather affected his arm something awful, made it ache in an almost unbearable way. The summer sun, setting as it was, warmed him almost as much as the man he was pressed against. Even if it was the end, the day would last forever in his mind.

Lawrence had mastered his cane and prosthetic enough to be able to walk almost normally, and it had helped this day to be perfect in his own head. A few games, a solid win of a bear for the younger man he’d found himself attached to, and a long walk by the beach (but not on the sand, he wasn’t steady enough for that), all lead to this moment. In a way, he thanked John Kramer for this. If it weren’t for him, this moment wouldn’t have happened. He never would have met Adam, and that was a thought he didn’t want to linger on. 

The clicking of the camera brought him out of his thoughts and he tilted his head down to see Adam snapping a picture of his profile. A shy grin blossomed over Adam’s face, his cheeks pink, and Lawrence smiled at him.

“Having fun?” He questioned with a little chuckle that Adam loved and cherished.

“Of course. Anywhere with you is fun. Except the hospital or Alison’s.” Adam jabbed right back, lowering the camera strapped around his neck. With another pause, he turned and clicked a few pictures of the beach and the sunset. “Today’s been great. Nobody’s ever taken me on a date like this.”

“Well, you should get used to it.” With the divorce settled and Adam officially moved in, Lawrence wanted to lavish him with gifts and dates and flowers like he’d never seen before. In his own humble opinion, Adam was more than worth all of his extravagant treatment. Especially after he shot him. Every time he saw that scar, he kissed it until they were both breathless. At least it wasn’t a killing blow. “I plan on spoiling you so rotten they can smell you in Kansas.” 

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job.” Adam replied with that crooked smile of his that lit up Lawrence’s heart. “I definitely feel spoiled.”

“Good. You deserve it.” Pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead, the doctor continued to walk along until they found themselves at a food cart. Purchasing a box of popcorn and a hot dog for Adam, Lawrence led them to the pier to eat. 

Of course, Adam had to play with his food. He took slow, languorous bites of his hotdog, coloring Lawrence’s cheeks as he looked away. A few seconds later, a piece of popcorn bounced off of his head, and when he turned back, Adam was grinning.

“Don’t play with your food, love.” Lawrence tried for scolding and ended up more embarrassed and flustered, leaning over to kiss his lover’s teeth. “I promise you I’ll show you a better time when we get back to the hotel.” A wink, and Adam’s cheeks tinted rose.

“Yeah, I sure hope so.” Winking in response, he finished up his hotdog and tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The cry of a seagull nearby made him curl more into Lawrence, trying to hide the treat between them. “The vultures are coming.” 

“They know you have something they want.” Lawrence replied sweetly, laughing at the look Adam leveled at him.

“You’ve got something I want, too, but you don’t see me wailing about it.”

“You’ll be wailing for it as soon as we get back.” Lawrence promised with a grin, “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! I sure had fun writing this!


End file.
